It's A Domination Thing
by Dancing Fiyero
Summary: Daniel confronts Jack on his relationship with Carter, and gets a bit of a surprise. SLASH.


It's A Domination Thing

Dancing Fiyero & Elphaba05

**authors' note: We don't own anything Stargate, although I would gladly take a Daniel if he was offered. This story contains Dack (or Janiel) slash, if you don't know what that is, not the story for you. OneShot- just a fun little snippet.**

_initio._

Daniel Jackson found himself in a very odd situation. Not a new occurrence, for him to be in odd situation. The situation, however, was very new. In fact, Daniel was quite certain that being pinned to the floor and fiercely kissed was an entirely recent situation, and one that he had never even approached before. Especially when the person pinning him was Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. The General was eagerly ravaging his mouth, and Daniel felt a dull ache on the back of his head as Jack's tongue pried his lips open and insistently swiped it over the roof of his mouth. The dull ache was joined by a burning tingle that ran down his chest and made his hips jolt up slightly. Definitely confused, and still mildly bewildered, Daniel squirmed under Jack's arms, which were pinning his own to the floor of Jack's office with most of the older man's body weight. He brought his hand up between them, one finger raised in question as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Um, question." Daniel said, flummoxed, his lips still barely an inch from Jack's. Jack raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side in what looked like patient annoyance. Daniel started with the most pressing question that came to mind.

"Why are we on the floor?" Jack just looked at him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a domination thing," he replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Daniel looked at him with the skeptical 'I'm going to agree because you're crazy' nod we was very used to giving Jack. Then Jack resumed tenaciously kissing him. It was a shockingly pleasant feeling, having your older commanding officer kiss you like you were some young, voluptuous bikini-clad celebrity he had a fiery passion for. Then again, considering Jack was kissing him, perhaps he would rather be kissing a Speedo-clad beach buff. The thought brought him to another pressing question. He made a muffled sound of protest, bringing his finger up between them again.

"Um, another question." This time Jack looked less patient and more annoyed. Daniel looked at him pointedly. "Why are you kissing me?" Jack looked at him, still unperturbed, and with a small coy grin, replied cooly,

"It's a domination thing."

"Ah." Again, Daniel decided it was best to pretend Jack's answer made sense, and waited for Jack to resume kissing him. But Jack lowered his mouth to Daniel's ear, and Daniel could feel him smile slowly. The younger man squirmed uncomfortably as Jack's warm breath ghosted across his ear, sending another jolt across his thighs. He squirmed even more under Jack's weight when a searing hot tongue dipped into his ear, and Daniel couldn't help but arch upwards in search of more contact. Breath coming in short gasps under the taunting, merciless ministrations, Daniel barely realized Jack had said anything, but definitely noticed the lack of hot probing tongue.

"Any other questions, smart ass?" Jack whispered so heatedly Daniel barely realized he was being mocked.

"I'll think of something," Daniel choked out, writhing under the man pinning him. Jack laughed from deep in his throat, and Daniel felt almost beside himself, every inch of his skin hypersensitive. Jack brought his lips crashing back against Daniel's in a bruising kiss, and Daniel finally freed his arms to put them to better use than protests. He wrapped his hands in Jack hair, using the leverage to curl upwards and elicit a satisfying groan against his mouth. The two men ground together, Daniel pressed against the rough carpet in Jack's office, their lips swollen as heat rose around them and their kisses got more frantic. A few moans slipped past them into the office air, the rest swallowed by the other. Soon, Jack's hands had pried apart Daniel's jacket and slipped under his shirt, causing the young archaeologist to slam his head back against the floor and bite his lip to avoid a loud groan. Jack found his mouth again insistently, and soon his hands travelled to Daniel's belt buckle to prove just how wrong he had been about Carter.

_**/flashback/**_

_Daniel knocked tentatively on the door of Jack's office. He knew someone had to snap Jack back to the reality of the military base around him, recently it seemed he'd been getting a little too close to Sam. The two had been more definitely flirting, and Daniel knew the two could hardly pursue something on the base. Even pursuing it elsewhere would be risky._

_"Come in."_

_Daniel cracked the door open and slid into the room, eyes downcast and picking at his pocket._

_"Daniel?" Daniel looked up, and Jack was staring at him questioningly, his hand hovering with a pen over a small stack of papers. Daniel cleared his throat._

_"Uh, hi Jack."_

_"Did you want something?" Daniel shook his head, picking a stray thread from around the button on his jacket._

_"Is something wrong?" Jack asked slowly, and Daniel coughed again._

_"No, no. I just, uh, wanted to talk to you."_

_"About...?" Again, Jack was using the slow, cautious tone like he was trying to extract an answer from a skittish kitten._

_"You."_

_"Well, here I am."_

_"Yeah. So you are. Listen, Jack, I just thought you should know, that- uh. Well," Daniel decided to try and start again. "I've just noticed that you and Sam have been spending a lot of time together, and wanted to make sure you remembered the whole military policy on, you know, dating, and-" He trailed off, noticing Jack's temper flare._

_"Yes, Daniel." Jack's voice was pointedly controlled. "I know the policy."_

_"Well, that's good. I mean, I figured you knew it, but- Well, sometimes there are just things that you want to do, but you can't, because there are things that stand in our way." Jack put his pen down, and walked around his desk to lean on the opposite side._

_"And this applies to me, how?" Jack asked, still speaking slowly._

_"I just mean that you, and Sam, seem..." Daniel made an odd hand gesture that looked like he was twiddling his hands. "Close."_

_"We are."_

_"Well then."_

_"Daniel," Jack stood up off the desk, his arms uncrossing. "I appreciate your...concern, but this is none of your business."_

_Daniel looked a little off-set for a second, then hugged his arms and met Jack's gaze._

_"I just thought you needed an outside opinion."_

_"I don't."Daniel shifted on his feet, looking at the floor then back up to Jack._

_"Okay..." He took a small step forwards, clearly not about to back down. "Jack, I think you need to pay a bit more attention to what's going on... People might start to notice-"_

_"Part of being in charge is doing what I want, Daniel." At least Jack sounded almost joking now._

_"Jack, even you have your limits. There's people higher up than you, and you can hardly just side-step the consequences of starting a relationship within the base."_

_"Daniel, where is all this coming from?" Jack asked, crossing his arms again. Daniel shrugged._

_"I just thought-"_

_"Well, I think you thought wrong."_

_"With all due respect," Daniel persisted, but Jack cut him off._

_"With no respect, Daniel. You're sticking your nose in things that don't concern you, and quite frankly I don't need to explain to you. I am the senior officer on this base, and I know the policies well enough, even if I do choose to break them sometimes," He admitted. "Now, I don't find your concern over what goes on between Carter and I to be either accurate, or something you should be investigating-"_

_"I was trying to help!" Daniel interjected stubbornly as Jack plowed on._

_"Besides, your claims are a little far-fetched, and-" Now Daniel interrupted adamantly._

_"I hardly think they're unfounded, Jack. You two have been ogling each other-"_

_"Ogling?" Now Jack was taking offense and his voice was rising. "We have not!"_

_"You have so. If you think no one has noticed, then you-"_

_"Noticed what? There's nothing to notice-"_

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Daniel threw his arms up, and moved forwards to shove a finger against Jack's chest in frustration._

_"There's clearly something going on between you and Carter, or you both want there to be, so just...fess up!" Jack glowered, and shoved Daniel backwards._

_"I don't think you know what you're talking about-"_

_"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Daniel pushed back, and Jack finally shoved him hard, and Daniel fell, head hitting the floor with a clunk. Jack followed him down, and quite suddenly started kissing him hard._

_finis._


End file.
